The Shadow (Earth 616)
Ben Wallace (A.K.A the Shadow) is a telekinetic mutant. Birth Ben was born to Dr. James and Susan Wallace. A few weeks after Susan gave birth, Dr. James received an undisclosed assignment and moved the entire family to Switzerland. During this time, James worked on an unknown chemical substance – later called Shadownium because of the pulsating effect of the substance. Obtaining Powers While working on the Shadownium project, Commander Andrew Carter stops by to talk with Dr. Wallace. The meeting doesn’t go well, however, and Carter leaves a bit chagrined. After the meeting, Wallace successfully isolates the Shadownium and places it inside a stabilizing serum. During the same night, while Dr. Wallace was working on the serum, a group of terrorists broke in and tried to steal the serum. Dr. Wallace was able to grab the serum before the terrorists took it, where he was able to inject a good dose into Ben while at the house. HYDRA Years Joining HYDRA Ben joined and trained in ATP (A'''ugmented T'raining' P'''rogram), gaining the admiration of his instructors. The leaders of the program were further impressed when Ben saved one of the HYDRA agents from being captured by turning both himself and the agent invisible with an invisibility cloak that Ben stole. Recruited for SHOCK Later, another agent approaches Ben and mentions SHOCK, an offshoot program specifically created for only the best members of HYDRA. Ben joins the team, becoming part of a group called the Lightning Five. During his tenure as part of the team, Ben met George Sleight - who became a father figure to Ben- and David Howard. Project: AltGen A few years after Ben joined, the Lightning Five participated in a raid against a science lab and stole some containers containing an unknown substance. After George finally created a stable version of the unknown substance, Ben was asked if he wanted to view a procedure that was going on. However, Ben wasn't up to watching anything due to a headache and refused. That night, Ben had a dream about his father being stranded in an opera house- the dream being orchestrated by Fearmonger as a way to induce Ben to cooperate. The next day, George asked again and Ben reluctantly agreed after finding out that he was the experiment. After he was prepped for the experiment, a nurse warned Ben about what was to happen after the injection – a mind warp that would erase Ben’s long-term memory. After the prep, the medical personnel pushed Ben into the Experimental room in a water-filled container. As the experiment proceeded, Ben went into stasis -- becoming an AltGen (Genetically altered human) -- and began inhaling some of the Fobias Gas -- causing him to have nightmares about his past. When he saw a nightmare about his father being killed; Ben snapped out of stasis, broke through the container, and escaped from the compound. Solo Mercenary After escaping from the compound, Ben found and stayed at Mrs. Wellers – a Bed and Breakfast. After a good night's sleep, Mrs. Weller gives Ben a letter. Ben takes the letter and walks outside. A block later a mugger confronts Ben, demanding the envelope. Instead, Ben knocks out the mugger. Unbeknownst to Ben, the mugger had a glowing tattoo. Further on, Ben runs into David. David mentions a martial arts master that Ben should meet. Weapons High-tech Computer Although not a weapon per se, Ben can use the computer to hack into any computer system. Powers and Abilities Physical Fitness While working with Lightning Five, Ben worked out at Fogwell's Gym. Large Programming Knowledge After joining SHIELD, Ben obtained knowledge of many programming languages. Telekinesis Because of the vibration of Shadonium, Ben is able to disappear at will. Energy Blasts When Ben channels kinetic energy through his hands, he is able to project long energy blasts in a single direction Force Shield The Shadownium bonds together to create a force shield to deflect trajectories up to the size of a laptop computer. Healing Factor Ben also has the Healing Factor due to the atoms quick bond. Weakness Aeriophobia Ben is afraid of gases -- due to overexposure to Fearmonger's "Fobias Gas." Category:Earth-616 Category:Healing Factor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Marvelman93 Category:Former hydra member